


Shaded

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [138]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: She knows it’s bad when he refuses to remove his sunglasses.





	Shaded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Shades Day’ (17 May). Set some time during season 3.

She knows it’s bad when he refuses to remove his sunglasses.

He doesn’t say anything, but it means she can’t see him. She’s not privy to the emotions that occasionally and briefly flit through his brown eyes – the emotions that reveal to her, despite the nonchalance he tries to carry, what he’s really feeling.

She tries to move but pain racks her body and she cries out, before she feels a weight press down on her left shoulder and thigh.

“Don’t move,” he orders gently.

She wants to ask what happened but she doesn’t have the energy. She’s too tired and sore and just wants to sleep, so she lets her eyes drift closed only to have the hand that’s still on her shoulder tighten.

“No sleeping, Carter. I need you to stay with me. Can you do that?”

She thinks she answers, but when her shoulder is given a gentle shake, she doesn’t think she was successful.

_“Sam.”_

The sound of her name pulls her back from the brink of wherever she was headed and she forces her eyes open. He’s still wearing his shades, but she can feel his gaze on her, roaming her body, searching for any injuries he can’t see or might have missed.

“What –”

“You took a tumble down the side of a cliff,” he interrupts. “Daniel and Teal’c are on their way with some help.”

She tries to nod, but it hurts and it must show on her face because the grip the colonel has on her shoulder tightens again.

“Easy, Carter.”

She looks up at him and he’s giving her a half-grin, but even in her current state, it looks more like a grimace and even though he’s tried to keep his voice light, she can hear the forced tones creep in around the edges.

“I can’t see your eyes.”

He freezes at her words and Sam catches the infinitesimal way his jaw tenses, right before he speaks.

“I can see yours,” he answers slowly.

She wants to say more, tell him that’s not what she means, but the hand that’s been resting on her thigh works its way to her left hand, his fingers entwining with hers.

“I can see yours,” he repeats on a breath.

He squeezes her fingers and despite the sunglasses, she feels his gaze boring into hers. She stares back and it takes a few seconds, but then he dips his head. It’s the smallest movement but suddenly _she knows._

She knows that he now knows that she knows the reason _why_ he’s refusing to remove his glasses; refusing to strip away that last barrier that will reveal how he really feels about the situation. About _her._

But she wants to see him. She knows there’ll be worry and concern in his eyes, but she needs his reassurance that she is okay, because all she can feel is pain and –

“I can hear you thinking,” he mumbles as he glances over his shoulder and she’s vaguely aware of him waving at someone with his free hand before he turns back to her and gives her fingers one final squeeze before he lets go.

Then, Janet is hovering over her, asking questions and issuing orders and she soon finds herself being lifted onto a stretcher. She thinks she hears Daniel’s voice in the background but Sam’s attention is on her commanding officer as he pulls his sunglasses down just a touch.

She catches his flicker of relief before he pushes the glasses back into place and orders Daniel to lead the way.

It’s all he can give her, she realizes, but for now, it’s enough.


End file.
